Bayonetta 2/Concept Art
Characters Bayonetta 'Concept Drafts' 1419070110244.png|Initial concept for Bayonetta's new design 1419070272006.png|Hair concepts 1419070177654.png|More hair concepts 1419073054310.png|Formal dress concepts 1419071944736.png|Alternate outfit concepts 1419072170679.png|More alternate outfit concepts 1419070414154.png|Glasses redesign concepts 1419074163048.png|Love Is Blue 3D model firing concept ;Main Bayo 2 - Bayo Approved Design 01.png|Approved Design Bayo 2 - Bayo Approved Design 02.png|Approved Design Bayo 2 - Bayo Accessories.png|Glasses Love is Blue Charms.png|Love is Blue charms Bayo Dress 1.png|Dress from the Prologue Bayo Dress 2.png|Dress from the Epilogue 1419070065292.png|Make up concept on Bayonetta's model ;Transformations Bayo Panther.png|Panther Within Bayo Crow.png|Crow Within Bayo Bat.png|Bat Within Bayo Snake.png|Snake within ;Umbran Elegances Bayo Rakshasa.png|Rakshasa Bayo Kafka.png|Kafka Bayo Chernobog.png|Chernobog Bayo Takemikazuchi.png|Takemikazuchi ;Extra Costumes Bayo2 - Umbran Gekka.png|Umbran Gekka Bayo2 - School Girl.png|School Girl Bayo2 - Police Woman.png|Police Woman Bayo2 - Star Mercenary concept.png|Star Mercenary Jeanne 1419070577106.png|Initial concept drafts for Jeanne's new look 1419070647122.png|Formal dress concepts Concept Art - New Jeanne (1).jpg|Finalized concept Jeanne Outfit.png|Finalized formal dress Concept Art - New Jeanne.jpg|Facial concept Jeanne Wildcat.png|Lynx Within Jeanne Owl.png|Owl Within Jeanne Moth.png|Moth Within Jeanne Centipede.png|Centipede Within Jeanne Coffin.png|Jeanne inside her coffin Umbran Watch Jeanne.png|Umbra Watch concept 1419070501694.png|Make up concept on Jeanne's unfinished model Balder 1419070800676.png|Balder masked concept drafts 1419070906891.png|Balder unmasked concept drafts. 1419070981017.png|Masks concept drafts Balder Unmasked.png|Finalized concept Balder Masked.png|Finalized mask and details Balder Face.png|Monocle concept Balder Watch.png|Balders Watch Balder Corrupted.png|Balder's corrupted state from the end of the game Balder Wolf.png|Wolf Within concept 1419070723213.png|Balder's 3D model facial concept Rosa ;Main Bayo2 - Rosa concept.png|Rosa in her new outfit for Bayonetta 2. Rosa Detail.png|Detail of Rosa's outfit Rosa's Watch.png|Rosa's watch Rosas Weapon.png|The Unforgiven ;Transformations Rosa Tiger.png|Tiger Within Rosa Falcon.png|Falcon Within Rosa Hornet.png|Hornet Within Rosa Cobra.png|Cobra Within Rodin 1419071428623.png|Initial Rodin's concept drafts Bayo2 - Rodin concept.png|Finalized concept Bayo2 - Rodin concept 02.png|Rodin Bust Concept Rodin Santa.png|Rodin in his Santa costume Loki 1419071218023.png|Initial concept drafts 1419071281542.png|More initial concept drafts 1419075513823.png|More initial concept drafts 2loki 01.jpg|Finalized Concept 2loki 02.jpg|Finalized facial concept Loki Flying Squirrel.png|Squirrel Within concept Loki Cards Artwork.png|Loki's cards Loki's Cards 1.jpg|First cards concept Loki's Cards 2.jpg|Second cards concept Luka 1419071064193.png|Initial drafts for Bayonetta 2 1419071135545.png|More drafts for Luka's new design Bayo2 - Luka concept.png|Finalized concept Luka Concept 2.png|More detailed designs Luka Glasses.png|Finalized facial concept Luka Journal Artwork.png|Luka's journal Enzo 1419071350921.png|Initial concept drafts Bayo2 - Enzo concept.png|Finalized concept Loptr 1419071586696.png|Initial Loptr designs, giving him more feminine appearance 1419071801657.png|More Loptr concept drafts Loptr Concept.png|Finalized concept Loptr Face.png|Finalized facial concept Aesir Aesir Concept 2.png|Body concept Aesir Concept.png|Golden frames and wings concept Angels of Paradiso Centaur Angel.png|Acceptance Accolade A Concept Art.jpg|Accolade A Accolade Concept 2.png|Accolade B Accolade C and D Concept Art.jpg|Accolade C & D Acceptance Battle Damage.jpg|Acceptance/Accolade damaged Belief.png|Belief Fidelity Concept.jpg|Fidelity Fidelity Battle Damage.jpg|Fidelity damaged Enrapture.png|Enrapture Tumblr n9zv8xLFQO1t6jvvlo1 500.jpg|Valiance Urbane Concept.png|Urbane/Gravitas Urbane and Gravitas Battle Damage.jpg|Urbane/Gravitas damaged Glamor Concept Art.jpg|Glamor Glamour Battle Damage.jpg|Glamor damaged Valor Concept Art.jpg|Valor Worship Concept Art 2.jpg|Worship Resplendence Concept Art 2.jpg|Resplendence Infernal Demons Labolas.jpeg|Labolas Gomorrah.jpeg|Gomorrah Diomedes.jpeg|Diomedes Baal Artwork.png|Baal Baal Artwork 2.png|Baal's tongue and attack concept Miclantecuhtli Artwork.png|Mictlantecuthli Insidious Artwork 2.png|Insidious and it's missile concept Insidious Artwork.png|More Insidious' concept Insidious Artwork 3.png|Insidious' eye concept Hideous.jpeg|Hideous Hideous Artwork.png|Hideous' damaged concept Hideous C Artwork.png|Hideous' shotgun concept Fury.jpeg|Fury Fury Artwork.png|Fury's closed eye concept Pain.jpeg|Pain/Pride Resentment Artwork.png|Resentment Sloth Artwork.png|Sloth Greed Artwork.png|Greed Malicious Artwork.png|Malicious Category:Gallery Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Weapons Category:Angel Concept Art Category:Demon Concept Art